1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a lighting device, and a projector.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a device provided with an electronic component and an optical component is known. For example, an optical conversion device used in a light source device of the projector is proposed (refer to JP-A-2014-92599).
The optical conversion device disclosed in PTL 1 includes a fluorescent substance wheel device, a blowing machine, and a fluorescent substance wheel case accommodating the fluorescent substance wheel device and the blowing machine.
The fluorescent substance wheel device includes a fluorescent substance wheel (optical component) in which a fluorescent substance layer is formed, and a motor (electronic component) that rotates the fluorescent substance wheel. The blowing machine blows wind to a fluorescent substance light emitting portion of the fluorescent substance layer. The fluorescent substance wheel case has a circulation path that is formed to make the wind from the blowing machine flow in one direction, and constitutes a sealed space.
However, it is assumed to be difficult to achieve sealing property with the technology disclosed in PTL 1. In other words, the motor (electronic component) is assumed to be connected to a control unit disposed on an outside of the fluorescent substance wheel case through a connecting portion such as a cable. For this reason, a hole through which the cable passes is formed in the fluorescent substance wheel case. When dust from the outside intrudes onto an optical path of the fluorescent substance layer in the fluorescent substance wheel case through the hole, an absorption or scattering of excitation light to the fluorescent substance layer or emission light from the fluorescent substance layer occurs. In other words, with the technology disclosed in PTL 1, there has been a problem that light utilization efficiency deteriorates.